This Sweet Affair
by Lemon Pie Lover
Summary: And with every encounter, the sparks would become fire... And some nights, her silver prince would appear and would make her burn inside, the way only he could do it. Anecdotes of their sweet affair.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! So, this is my first ASOIAF fanfic, it just came to me one day, you know, to write a little story about Rhaegar and Lyanna... And here it is._

 _If you see any mistake here, you can just let me know, I'm actually practicing my english with this, so yeah, you should tell me, i know my writing might be a little brute right now, sorry! haha.._

 _Reviews are always welcome, and thanks for reading :)_

* * *

"I love you" her voice was shaky with every touch he gave her, he knew it... And he loved it. "I love you too" he said in her ear, bitting her earlobe after that and making her moan, his groin getting harder at the sweet sounds she would make with every contact, imagining her in ways he shouldn't.

Her hands were stroking his silver locks almost with despair, as his hands would keep her body tight to his, his lips burning like fire every inch of skin they kissed. "Lyanna" she heard him say under his breath in the crook of her neck, that simple sound, listening to her silver prince so ablaze and feeling his warm breath was enough for her to want more than just that, and after all... How much time has passed since they started this craziness? She asks herself while feeling his hot touch. _Two moons, perhaps three?_

She still remembered the day after Harrenhal, after being the Queen of Love and Beauty, the way he looked at her at the feast and how her heart would beat fast, how he followed her that night... They would start seeing each other in secret in the woods around Harrenhal, at first, out of curiosity perhaps, they would talk for hours and hours and be amazed at how they just seemed to fit each other in this life, but then... The last day in Harrenhal, it happened, a slow and soft kiss that would make them addicted to this sweet torture. And after that, things got out of control, with Rhaegar going after her everytime he could, every opportunity they had they took, sometimes on the outsides of Winterfell, sometimes in the castle, sparks would slowly turn into fire, and there she was now, lying under her silver prince, her breath being taken away and his hands running through her entire body, the clothes started to seem annoying for some reason and all she wanted was to feel his burning skin on hers.

She opened her eyes surprised "Rhaegar?" she asked when he stopped, more like a demand than a simple question and he only chuckled while seating back, his hands were still holding her face, his thumb on her sweet lips "I should leave in a while, my love" he said, his violet gaze on her hazel one, and she frowned... "You don't want this?" she asked with that little frown and his face seemed amused by her anger, a smile formed in those beautiful lips of his while he looked at her in such a sweet manner that all she wanted to do was to punch him in that handsome face of his and then kissing him again.

"Of course i do... But wouldn't it be better at some other time, perhaps some other time when not half the servants are looking for you in the castle?" he said with amusement and her cheeks flushed when she remembered, every servant in Winterfell was looking for her at that moment, she disappeared almost for two hours and Lord Rickard Stark sent everyone in the place to look for his daughter "How are you going to get out?" she asked, looking at him with concern, thinking of what her father would do if he found her silver prince climbing down the walls of Winterfell as if he was a common thief, sure they would hurt him at first because they wouldn't recognize him... _What if..._ And the thought of him, hurt by arrows or by Stark bannermen scared her.

"The same way I've been doing it for four days, my love... Don't worry, i shall be fine. Go now... I will come back in a moon, i promise..."

A deep kiss that burned her, their tongues massaging each other´s and the feeling of wanting more building up inside her once again that night, after that, there was no longer trace of Rhaegar, she could barely see him leave, just the figure of a knight in a black stallion getting lost between the snow falling that night.

A long sigh got out of her, last time it took him three weeks or more to show up again, leaving her in the sweet torture of waiting for him, night after night. And now, there she was again, waiting, oh, but how she wished he didn't have to leave, how she wished to have him all for herself that night, to go back to her chamber with him and finish what they started...

She could feel the blood rising to her cheeks, her chest going up and down at the thought of it, why did he had to go? Why couldn't he be her betrothed, instead of Robert Baratheon? Why would the gods do that to her? Suddenly, a single tear fell, remembering her that he was gone again and she was there alone and she felt sick, thinking that the next morning, Robert Baratheon would show up again like he did every month stinking of wine, she was sure of it, and she would be pushed to spent time with him. The weight of the real world in her shoulders again and she felt she could explode right there.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here it is, chapter 2 for you guys. Enjoy. Oh, and by the way... You already realized this is not canon, have you?_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"I thought you were not coming..." the words came out of her mouth in the form of a cold breeze, her eyes were hard on him and her expression pretty much the same. "Why would you think that?" he asked, he tried to reach her hand but she took a step back, her face was stone "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Maybe everything's wrong... I heard about Elia" she said and her hands were shaking at the thought of the dornish princess being with child again, she didn't want to be the woman who would destroy a marriage, she didn't want to be the one to ruin Elia Martell's or anyone's happiness. She just wasn't that kind of person, even if she loved Rhaegar Targaryen with every part of her being.

"Elia got with child before the tourney, if that's what you want to know. I haven't touched her since i met you..." and his words were sincere. He took a few steps and he was there, a few inches away from her, he leaned forward and he grabbed her face gently, moving her dark locks out of her face "I don't want to destroy her happiness..." she said in a whisper while looking down, not daring to look at him, she knew her walls would crumble if she did.

"Lyanna... There was no happiness between Elia and me before you. She and i got married the same way they want you to marry my cousin'."

Her walls crumbled. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and he did the same, resting her head on his chest, and it was only in his arms that she would feel safe from everything, free from her duties and free to love. He gently stroke her soft hair, he could feel her scared in his arms and he hold her tight, because he only wanted to protect her, to be there for her and to love her. "I'm scared, Rhaegar. What if Robert finds out? I don't know what he'll be capable of"

She remembered her betrothed then, a good man, indeed, but also a violent one when he was given the opportunity. She heard of his drunken nights and his whoring, but she also heard of his fury, of the times he killed, the strength he had, and she could only imagine the worst, knowing he was such a proud man, what would he do if he found out about her and Rhaegar? What would the proud Robert Baratheon do if he found out about his betrothed, being in love with another man, giving herself to another man?

"I will kill him if it's necessary" she heard him say and her grip tightened around him. "I love you, Lyanna... Gods, i love you"

His lips met hers, at first softly and then roughly, his tongue started to explore her mouth slowly, delighted by her warmth, while his hands were traveling up and down her back anxiously. He lowered his lips to her chin, then went to her neck and made a trail of kisses and bites down till' her collarbone, his hands tight on her waist and a moan came out of her mouth "You're enjoying this?" he asked against the soft skin of her neck and she felt goosebumps, she looked at him for a brief moment before planting him a deep wild kiss that took all of his self control away.

He lifted her to the bed and started undoing her clothing as well as his, he stopped for a moment to appreciate what he had in front of him, the most beautiful sight he could ever imagine, there she was, a naked blushed Lyanna lying spread in front of him, infatuated by him as well.

Her eyes were traveling all the way from his well sculptured torso to down under and her cheeks were burning red. She almost fainted when she felt his tongue toying with her already hardened nipple, licking and biting, making her moan over and over again. He started going down, kissing her body along the way, when he finally got down there, a single finger made his way inside her and he felt her wet and ready for him, he smirked while looking at her surprised yet pleasured face when she felt the intruder inside her. He started moving his finger inside her, and she was breathing heavily, but what she felt next she could never describe...

His tongue sliding between her lower lips insistently, he started licking and sucking slowly and then faster, she never felt something like that before in her entire life, her hips started to move instinctively and she felt his strong arm holding her down, while spreading her even more with his other hand, helping his tongue in that sweet torture that was driving her crazy.

With one last fast lick, he felt her body tense and he knew she was done. Lyanna took his face in her hands and kissed him desperately, he got on top of her, his cock between her legs, positioned at her entrance, rubbing against her wet cunt "Are you sure of this, Lyanna?" he asked her, and she nodded while kissing his face, her breath was heavy and her chest was going up and down.

He entered her slowly, he felt her nails on his back, he could feel her warmth and tightness around him and a groan escaped him, he kissed her sweetly to try and ease the pain away, waited for a little time until she got used to his size, and then, started going in and out of her.

Her legs wrapped him by the waist, giving him a better access, he grabbed her waist with one arm and with the other, started to massage her breasts "Ahh! Rhaegar!" she groaned louder and her nails were scratching his back, he went deeper and faster inside her, her moans were turning him on even more, he wondered if people could hear her outside her chamber for a moment. "Rhaegar!" he heard her say as she collapsed, he grabbed her by the waist and started thrusting deeper into her, one, two, three and four times and his seed was already within her.

He collapsed as well next to her on the bed, he hugged her tightly, his face buried on her breasts and he could feel her small hands caressing his hair gently.

"I love you..." she said in a whisper, with a smile on her lips and her eyes started to close.

* * *

"You will wed Robert and that's all. You will do your duty to your House, Lyanna" Lord Rickard Stark said with unbending steel on his voice, everyone in the room was quiet to hear him speak.

"You can't do this to me!" Lyanna shouted, Benjen tried to jump in her defense but Brandon stopped him, giving him a cold stare that was warning him to stay out of this for his own sake.

Lord Rickard's face was stone, he frowned at her daughter's stubbornness, _Like father like daughter_ he thought for a brief moment before speaking again. "You will do as i say Lyanna, and that's the end of it"

"But i don't love him, father! I could never love him!"

Brandon and Eddard shared a look quietly, expecting their father's response to Lyanna's reasons, and they were sure Lord Rickard Stark was no sentimental man, he already betrothed her to Robert Baratheon and as well as they knew him, he wouldn't fail to his word unless Lyanna gave him a true reason for doing that. More than anything, they were confused at her reaction, why now? She's been betrothed for long, and at the beginning, she didn't like the idea either but she accepted it, but now... She was like a furious beast trying to break free. Something changed.

"Love? Love?! Love comes with time, it grows in a marriage with the coexistence. Don't be ridiculous"

"I'm in love with someone else" she whispered, her hazel eyes clashing against her father's dark blue ones. And with that whisper, she could silence every person present in the room, the look on her father's face was an horrified one, Benjen, Brandon and Eddard tensed behind her and none of them dared to open their mouths to say a single thing.

"Don't play with me, child" her father said sharply, like a warning.

Before he could say anything else, tears started falling to her cheeks and she ran through the gates of the castle, as fast as her legs would allow her to, straight to the godswood under the curious stares of the servants. She curled her body under a tree, her sobs flood the woods as her hands were punching the earth with rage, powerless to change her own future, what an unfortunate fate creature she was.

"Father thinks you're trying to trick him. He doesn't believe it." she heard Benjen between the trees, he found her quicker than she thought, tears wouldn't stop falling and she only wanted to disappear from that place, she only wanted to be far away. Her brother clutched beside her, but yet she wouldn't stop sobbing.

"Was it true?" he asked and she looked at him, her hazel eyes could never lie. "Oh, Lya... What have you done?"

He put an arm around her and kissed her forehead, she looked like a scared little girl right in that moment, and he pitied her like he never thought he would pity her strong and tomboyish sister before, the one who could disarm him and any of his brothers easily, the she-wolf as many would call her, there she was now, scared and powerless to do anything.

"Maybe father will change his mind... If you talk to him and tell him who _he_ is, perhaps..." a bitter little laugh left her lips then, that would only make things worse. What would her father say if she told him she was in love with prince Rhaegar Targaryen, a married man with a family? He would lock her up in her chamber and say she was crazy, for sure.

"Don't worry, Lya... You have plenty of time, perhaps he will change his mind. I will help you, i promise" he said while closing his eyes and trying to think of a way out of this for his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The great hall of the Red Keep was like nothing she has ever seen before, the Keep itself was like nothing she has ever seen before, huge pillars, decorated with the most luxurious and exquisite taste, the perfectly polished floors, guards on every corner, she never felt so intimidated by a building like she was in that moment.

The Lords of all the great Houses were there, the feast after the tourney that occurred in King's Landing was a thing to behold, she wondered what would they do with the leftovers, she was sure that the great hall had more food than people in it.

Her eyes would search the hall looking for _him_ , but there was no trace of her silver prince. She could hear her brothers and Robert Baratheon jesting beside her, she could also notice Robert's lascivious looks to the ladies in the room, specially when Cersei Lannister passed by, infatuating her three brothers and her betrothed, but little did she care about it. She felt her sould would go out of her body when he was announced, he made his entrance with his wife on his arm, she was smiling graciously and her belly was a little round already, her black hair falling in a cascade, as for him, his legendary charm was at it's best, the sighing maidens of the hall proved it, but yet, despite having all the maidens sighing for him, his eyes met hers and didn't change the direction in what it seemed an eternity.

"Lord Stark, my lady" he said as a greeting when passing by their table, small reverences were made, but he would not take his eyes off of her, she didn't know if it was on purpose or if, just like her, he just couldn't help it. "Oh... my husband's Queen of Love and Beauty. You truly are beautiful, i understand now" Elia Martell's voice sounded like daggers at her in that moment and more than a compliment, it felt like an accusation, she felt her brothers tense as much as she did at the comment, Robert's staring at Rhaegar as if he could kill him at any moment.

She saw him take a seat next to his father, the king, and next to him, his dornish wife, her face was a monument to anger and nuisance. Robert Baratheon held her hand in his, he was already drunk, she could tell by the way he was speaking "You are the most beautiful woman in this hall, Lyanna..." he said, his breath stinking of wine already, his face was dangerously close to hers and his eyes were lustful, all she could do was to turn her face on other direction "You refuse to give your betrothed a simple kiss?" she heard him claim.

All she could see, was Rhaegar's serious stare, straight in her direction, he was holding his goblet, his wife leaned forward to tell him something, something he apparently ignored being too busy contemplating the scene between her and Robert, and in a matter of seconds, the princess of Dorne disappeared in a short storm of rage.

"I'm speaking to you, woman... Listen to me when i speak" and she felt him grab her delicate face in a brute way to make her look at him. She was about to raise a hand in just a second, ready to slap the man if she needed to, but a pair of big hands pulled Robert away from her by the shoulders, the drunk man looked at his "attacker" with surprise. "Don't you ever treat my sister that way again, Robert... We are friends, but you treat her like that ever again... And i will not have mercy" Brandon Stark's face was serious, the people around them were staring and tension built up for a few moments, Robert said nothing and just stared at Brandon.

"Are you okay, Lya?" Ned asked, her mind just processed everything that happened "Aye... I'm okay, Ned... Don't worry" her voice was shaky, and she hated herself for sounding so idiotic in such a moment, as if she could have not defended herself from Robert, of course she could have, she was about to do it. Her gaze went back to Rhaegar's, and a chill went down her spine at the intense stare he was giving her, his usually kind face was transformed into a mask of wrath, his hands were fists and he was standing up from his seat, one of the kingsguards holding him by the arm discretely. After a few moments, he turned and disappeared between the people.

* * *

As soon as he walked in the room, he saw her, ignoring every other maiden in the room, her beautiful face framed by her long wavy dark bronze hair, her full lips, her gorgeous hazel eyes in him... She was a vision. And he only had eyes for her.

When he approached the Stark table, he felt hundreds of eyes on him, including his wife's sharp ones, it was a known rumor that the Dragon Prince fell for the wolf-maiden back in Harrenhal. And they were so right. "Lord Stark, my lady" he greeted, and just a few moments later, Elia's venomous comment got loose "Oh... my husband's Queen of Love and Beauty. You truly are beautiful, i understand now".

He just gave her a short stare. It wasn't her fault, he knew that, he even pitied her sometimes, because he grew to care for her, she was the mother of his children after all, but he never grew to love her. Yet, he never lied to her, it was no secret to anyone, but yet, she would claim she was in love with him. And how sorry he was he couldn't love her back. He truly was. But he always told her the truth. He even remembered having a talk with her about how she could leave whenever she found a man who would loved her back.

He grabbed her arm slightly, without hurting her to lead her to where they had to be "I see you can't help yourself in the presence of the savage wolf girl, dear husband" she said with an ironic tone, "Not now, Elia..." he just sat on his place then, he didn't want to upset her in her state with any other response and she seemed to take advantage of that lately to throw every bitter comment she could every time she was around. The patience would come to him every time, thinking that Elia had no fault, after all, he was the one who couldn't keep his promise of loving her.

His father next to him was quiet, his lavender suspicious eyes examining the hall, his hands curled against one another, his body was there but his unstable mind was wandering only the God's would know where.

His eyes went back to the Starks and his gaze met hers again, violet against hazel and he felt the urge to get up and take her away from everything and in front of everyone. He saw his cousin, Robert Baratheon, grabbing her delicate hand with his, his face was now too close to hers and he could feel his blood boiling "Wine" he ordered with his eyes fixed on the couple, Lyanna has turned her face to avoid Robert and he felt relief in that moment.

"Would you mind to conceal how much you care about that northerner girl you like so much?" he felt Elia next to him, her mouth close to his ear. "Elia... Please" he almost begged her, without looking at her. "Just remember, my handsome husband... She belongs with another man, she will be his. Enjoy your evening" and just like that, she stormed her way out. Little time he had to focus on that when he saw Robert Baratheon grab Lyanna's fair face with his brute hand, he was forcing her to look at him. His jaw clenched, his body tensed, he felt the anger building up inside him and he got up in a heartbeat, ready to abandon his place, when he suddenly felt Arthur Dayne's grab on his arm discretely, trying not to be so obvious. By then, he saw Lyanna's older brother taking action and pulling Robert away from her.

"Do you really think is wise to act recklessly right now? In here? Let her brothers take care of this" Arthur Dayne's voice resounded in his head. He was right. But that wouldn't make his anger go away.

He left the feast, followed by Arthur, if he stayed for another minute, he was sure he would lose his composure and would end up cutting Robert Baratheon's throat with his own sword. He clenched his fist and leaned his head on a wall, his eyes closed and trying to normalize his breath.

The image of his sweet Lyanna being grabbed like that, almost being forced to kiss that man made his blood boil in jealousy, like he never experimented before.

"You are reckless. You should just scream in the hall that you are having an affair with Lyanna Stark now" the knight said looking at Rhaegar in disapproval, knowing about his friend's love for the wolf maiden, knowing about the times he went to the north to visit his northerner girl against every advice he could give him and against common sense.

"What was i supposed to do? Just to leave that brute force her?" he said with anger, pacing like a caged lion, his hands still into fists.

"You were not supposed to do anything, Rhaegar. It was not a problem involving the crown prince. The people is already speaking, about the dragon prince and the wolf-maid since you ignored your own wife at Harrenhal, do you want to give them more to talk about?" Ser Arthur made Rhaegar face him.

"Do you think i care about what people says? I won't let her marry that beast" and Arthur looked thunderstruck, as if what he was hearing made no sense at all.

"Have you gone out of your mind? You're putting yourself in danger because of a woman. Robert Baratheon is the man she is supposed to marry, she probably will and you like it or not, he will be the one sharing her bed, what will you do when that happens? Burn his lands and start a war? Damn it, Rhaegar, i thought you were well aware of that."

"He won't touch her..." the dragon prince said dangerously and Arthur saw a hint in his eyes, a hint of a man who was protecting something that already belonged to him.

"What have you done?" he asked suspiciously, praying for the answer not to be what he was already expecting. But the prince's eyes told him the opposite, and he knew that he took her already.

"I love her, Arthur. With every part of me. I want to marry her..."


	4. Chapter 4

As you can see, i added some valyrian to this... the first sentence that says **Avy jorraelan** means "I love you"... And **Kessa** means YES. At least that is what is said in the valyrian dictionary i consulted.

So, i've been thinking. Do you think the age is right? In this fix, Lyanna is 16, Rhaegar is 20... I think it fits. I mean, i've read other fan fictions, wonderfully written by the way, but in some of them, Lyanna would be only 13 and Rhaegar was in his 20's and it freaked me out hahaha... I don't know the exact age they had in the books, because as i've seen it, characters in the books are younger than the ones in the series, at least that happens with Margaery, Tommen, etc... Anyway...

Thanks for the support :) if you have anything to say, feel free to leave a review, it might help me to get better at this.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Her head lying upon his chest, listening to his soft and calm breathing, his hand fondling her fair face with such tenderness she felt she could melt right there, under the gaze filled with devotion he was giving her.

"Avy jorraelan" he said softly, her big beautiful eyes looking up at him with amusement. "And how do you ask a woman to marry you in valyrian?" she asked with the body of a grown woman but with the excitement of a child and he just chuckled. "Ao inoma diniluks?"

"Kessa" she responded quickly with playful eyes, proving that she has been paying attention to the words he taught her earlier, he laughed in a kind way, kissing the top of her head. "That would make me the happiest man alive"

She bit her lower lip, her fingers tracing a little way down his muscular chest, golden skin under her white pale fingers. "Will you teach me to speak valyrian?" she asked, still focused on the prince's torso. "If it is what you want... Of course i will"

She smiled, wondering if she could ever make the valyrian sound so good and fluid as he did. It was a complicated language, at least for her, a complete stranger to it until a few moments ago, when she asked Rhaegar if he could speak high valyrian and started asking how to say a few phrases.

"After this... When will we meet again?" she said with a low voice with tones of sadness, which did not escape the prince's senses, he pulled her closer to him then "After the birth of Aegon..." he grabbed her chin softly and made her eyes meet his "After that... I should fix this. Elia is of frail health, i can't leave her now. After that, i will personally speak to Lord Stark if it's necessary. And if we must, we will run away, Lyanna. Would you do that?"

Her eyes widened at the burning questions inside her. Would he really leave everything behind, his family, his position as a crown prince, everything, just to be with her? The answer was in his deep violet eyes, eyes that would shine with a special spark everytime they landed on her. And she wondered then, was there ever a woman who could possibly feel more loved and secure than her? That, she doubted.

"I would... You know i would. But i will try to dissuade father to drop the betrothal to Robert Baratheon. After what my brothers saw two nights ago in the feast, i'm sure they will support me. I hope"

She felt his body tense at her words, and she knew what that was about. "I wanted to kill him when i saw him forcing you" her mind went vaguely to that night, remembering little details like the look in Robert's eye, the way he would make her feel uncomfortable with the stares he was giving her, as if she was like one of those brothel girls, desire and lustful thoughts, that's what she saw in him in that moment.

"Don't think of it anymore." she said with a husky voice "We shall better enjoy the rest of the time we have left" her small hands cupped his handsome face, depositing a kiss filled with love in his lips, she liked the way he looked at her, as if she was the only thing that mattered, she liked the way he spoke to her, with that pleasant voice of his that could melt her in seconds, the way he touched her... Everything about him made her feel special, different... And how lucky she was to have the heart of a man like him. She just wanted to freeze time right there.

"We shall..." he said and then, started kissing her back, putting himself on top of her under the sheets once again that night.

* * *

The road back to Winterfell was a long one, she no longer could see the red keep if she looked back from the carriage. She looked at her brothers, Brandon, who would usually rather ride a horse, was with his head against the window and everytime she or Benjen opened the curtains of the carriage, he would just growl and tell them to close them. Apparently, he enjoyed the last night in King's Landing, and Ned didn't stood behind. She knew they would. That gave her the opportunity to meet Rhaegar once again.

To sneak a prince inside her chamber, was not an easy task thou. But it was nothing she didn't do before.

"You look tired" Benjen said, looking at her and ignoring his brothers' snoring. "Indeed, i am... I didn't sleep well last night". Benjen threw a stare at his two older brothers, sleeping deeply, and then returned to her, as if he was hesitating to say something. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, her eyebrows wrinkling in questioning. "We shall speak about it in Winterfell" he said, throwing another look at his sleeping brothers, as if there was something he didn't want to say in front of them, not even when sleeping.

"Don't frighten me. Just tell me already" she said carelessly and he gave her a serious look, a look that was not usually seen in him. "Sorry Lya... But this is serious. And you know what i'm talking about"

Anxiousness built in her, would it be what she was thinking? It couldn't be possible, it just couldn't. She made sure there was no one around, she made sure every time they would meet, she wouldn't be so careless and neither would he. But her brother knew something, and that was crystal clear, and the worst was not even that... What if he planned on telling her father? What if somebody else knew and Benjen wasn't the only one who saw something? If he saw anything, anybody else could've. She felt light-headed then, her heart beat fastened and she felt the blood leaving her face for a moment as if she has seen a ghost.

The remaining road to Winterfell felt like a torture, three days of mystery accompanying her, Benjen didn't say a word about it anymore, he would just talk to her as if everything was normal, but underneath their small talk there was an air of eagerness, her eyes trying to deduce what he knew.

Finally they arrived, and her distressed look went straight to Benjen, he seemed to understand perfectly, and all he has said was "Let's go to the godswood".

"I saw you the other night, Lya..." he told her under the gods trees, her heart skipped a beat and she froze "I saw you kissing a man and say goodbye to him. But i couldn't tell who he was because of his hood." she took a deep breath and her chest felt tight, so he did see them... He knew.

"Benjen... For the old gods, don't tell father... For the sake of me" she grabbed his hand with her small ones, her eyes were begging, and he seemed shocked, there was no denial "Lyanna... I saw you at almost dawn with a man, probably getting out of your chamber... If you are going to ask me to keep this a secret, you have to explain to me what is going on and who is that man. And i pray to the gods you haven't done anything reckless"

She sighed, the wind blowed strong between them and a shiver went down her spine. She's been reckless, careless and stupid. What was she thinking? It was King's Landing, walls had eyes in that city. No wonder Rhaegar said it was too risky to meet there, but she insisted and insisted with her stubborn ways and... This was the result.

"I told you before... I am in love with somebody. He's in love with me too. We see each other sometimes..." his face was expectant "I know this is complicated, Ben... But it's worth it. It feels that way. And he wants to marry me"

He was stiff like a rock, not even the cold wind of the north made him move like it made her shiver. "Who is he, Lyanna? If the man is of a lower class, i don't think father will allow it. Ever. And please... Tell me you didn't..." before he could even say it, his face was one of concern, and when he saw the intense blush in her face he understood he didn't need to finish his sentence. She kept quiet for a minute, a minute that seemed like an eternity to the young wolf, yet, he was giving her the time she needed.

"Rhaegar Targaryen" and when she finally said the name, he felt his very soul leaving his body, his face was paler than usual and his eyes widened. There was no doubt, she was not lying.

"Are you insane?" was all he managed to say, curiosity invaded him soon, he wanted to ask so many questions, but none seemed to go past his lips.

"I love him..." she murmured, Benjen thought he would wake up from a bad dream at any time.

"Please, tell me you did't... do anything reckless" it was almost a beg.

Her cheeks turned red in a matter of seconds, silent seconds, and that was all he needed to figure it out. His beloved sister was the mistress of the dragon prince, a married man, and he dared to bed her. "For the old Gods, Lyanna... What have you been thinking?! This is madness!"

"Is not like that, Benjen! Is not like i'm some kind of whore!" the words came strong through her throat, and he thanked the gods they were at the godswood "He will speak to father, after his son is born"

"His son! And what is he supposed to do with his wife, Lyanna? Remember? Princess Elia Martell. What a stupid boy he is! And so are you, if you think this is going to be that easy" despite the fact that he only had seven-and-ten and that the prince was three years older than him, at that moment the words came natural to him, as if he felt he was older and more responsible than those two.

"They forced him in that marriage, Benjen! Just like father wants to force me with Robert Baratheon! And i will not have it!" her face was fierce, a true she-wolf she was in that moment, it almost scared him. "You won't ever understand. You're not the one being forced to a marriage you don't want." and a single tear fell, more out of anger and rage than anything else.

"Come here" he said and pulled her into a hug, she needed support, and somehow he was glad he was the one who found out about her and Rhaegar Targaryen, if it was Brandon, he surely would've gone after the Dragon Prince to fight him and his head would be put on a pike by the King, and Ned... If it was Ned, he would probably freak out. Not that he wasn't, but Ned would get into despair with his honorable thoughts.

"I think this was reckless, and stupid of you. But it is done. And for the sake of you, i will support you in making father drop the union with the Stag. I don't know how will the prince solve this and marry you, but he better does..."


	5. Chapter 5

So, yeah, i just can't stop writing.  
As for the few people leaving comments here, thank you for the support :)  
Somebody told me about Rhaegar being at Winterfell, that it was interesting... Well, i think they were meeting after Harrenhal, so i just thought of writing about him going to Winterfell :D why not? And it's exciting haha  
Two other of you told me you hope this is not one of those tragic stories. Honestly, i've read too many of those, and it gets to the point where you can actually feel the happiness between them and then you read about the tragic ending and it is quite depressing i must say. This is AU anyway, and it's more than obvious that is not following the events told in Martin's books.

Anyway, thanks for the support :) hope you enjoy this

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

She grabbed her marfil dress nervously while seated, the fabric was wrinkled from her grip on the material and she laughed inside her, thinking that she really liked this dress but she never really knew how to take care of the expensive dresses she had, one way or another, she always ended up tearing them apart, getting them dirty with mud, making holes in them while climbing trees, she was really not a typical lady.

When the doors opened, she got out of her musings, the imposing figure of her father stood in front of her, his eyes resting on her. After days of insisting, he finally made some time to listen to his heirs, claiming that he had many business to attend as warden of the north and that they would have time to discuss whatever matter they wanted to discuss when he ended his duties. He took a seat in front of her, she saw Benjen closing the door and leaving them both alone, not before giving her a nod. What did that mean?

"I spoke to your brothers" he began with his usual cold tone "They told me what happened back in King's Landing. Given the circumstances, i think you can choose whether you want to keep the betrothal to Baratheon or not. I've heard stories about him, but with the years, i learned that one cannot always trust what it is said and that man sometimes act like fools. I guess this time, i was wrong. I will not accept anyone mistreating my daughter, you're a Stark of Winterfell"

She flickered in her seat, listening to every single word carefully. Had the world come to an end? Her father was accepting his fail, he was actually giving her the chance to decide for herself. "Father" she said in a wary manner "I do not want to maintain the betrothal, as i said before"

And as the words made their way past her lips, her father nodded in understanding, his hands were resting upon the table between them. "You are six-and-ten now, Lyanna. You will need to find another betrothed when the time comes, i hope you understand that. You still have a duty"

And when the sentence was finished, there was only one person she could think of. The only one she would accept for a husband. But it was not wise to say it, not in that moment, and she bite the tip of her tongue not to speak loud about him. "I do, father. But let's not hurry, please" she asked, trying to buy more time for the Dragon Prince to execute whatever plan he had in mind. It was not going to be that easy, that she knew.

"We shall not, my dear... So be ease. I will send a letter to Storm's End soon. The House Baratheon will not be pleased. But neither am i, after what i've heard."

She got up from her seat and approached him, her arms surrounded him in a hug, it was her way of thanking him for finally understanding and it felt like she and her father hadn't had real contact in ages, ever since Lyanna was called 'a rebel girl' by him when opposed to the betrothal, and after so much time, this was the first real interaction between them again.

She made her way to the hallway, not without give her father a thankful expression which he returned with a warm smile, the ones he almost never gave. For the first time after so much, she felt free, the weight upon her was no longer there and how she appreciated to have her freedom once again.

She found Benjen, Brandon and Ned out in the cold, she couldn't help but to run towards her brothers and gather them all together in a rugged hug. "Apparently the beast is happy" Brandon teased, she pulled his hair not so gently then.

"I suppose father has set you free from your betrothal" she heard Ned talk, enjoying his sister's happiness but yet feeling for his beloved friend, Robert.

"He did. Thank you... " she thanked the three of them with tenderness strangely seen in her to her brothers.

"We just told what happened. He would've believed you too if you were the only one to spoke" Ned said, putting a hand around her shoulders.

"I know. But i mean... Thank you for standing by my side. I know Robert is a friend of yours..."

"Yes, he is" Brandon spoke "But friend or not, nobody treats our beast like that" and her eyes narrowed at him, trying not to punch him. "Shall we go riding?" the older brother proposed and they all followed and got on their horses.

"Have you heard of him?" Ben asked, Brandon and Ned were ahead of them so they could both speak freely, their horses going on a leisurely pace unlike their older brothers.

"No." she said, his eyes narrowed and he wondered, would this really end well? He didn't really think so, but it was done and he knew Lyanna and he knew how stubborn she was and how she wouldn't give up. He gave much thought to it on the days that passed, he was worried and wondered why would a man like Rhaegar Targaryen, known for being an honorable man of great values take a highborn lady as his lover, risking to offend one of the greatest Houses of Westeros, no, three of them, if they considered House Baratheon and House Martell, wars have been started for less than that, and yet he risked. Only a fool or a mad man would do so, and prince Rhaegar Targaryen was not exactly known for any of those qualities, instead he was said to be a clever, intelligent and honorable man. He certainly hoped the people of the realm was right about him, because if not, his sister had just been disgraced.

"It is like that, you know" she spoke, facing the road "Sometimes we don't see each other for quiet some time. It is hard. But it's the only way, for now"

"Since when...?" he asked looking with curious eyes at his sister, she looked back at him with kind eyes and responded: "Since Harrenhal. It just... Happened. It was fate"

Ah, Harrenhal, it's been months and he remembered it like it was yesterday. The place, full of people expecting to see the most honorable and excellent knights of the realm to joust during ten days. He remembered Brandon, bragging about how he would defeat every knight, even prince Rhaegar and Ser Barristan Selmy. But it didn't happen. Instead, prince Rhaegar Targaryen had won every single joust, the people seemed to adore him. And then... All of the smiles died and a sepulchral silence took over the place when the gallant prince past over his wife, princess Elia Martell of Dorne, only to stop his horse in front of the seats of the House Stark, his violet eyes landed on his sister and only his sister and then he gently put the crown of winter roses on the lap of a very blushed Lyanna, a general gasp was heard and with a reverence, the prince continued his pace.

How could they all been so blind? Her reaction at the feast, when he was playing his harp, the looks they would share while no one was looking, the way his usually tomboyish sister blushed every time he was near. It was in front of them all the time, but nobody saw it. Of course there were rumors after that, but they didn't listen, they were just filthy rumors, at least that's what they thought.

"Has he ever been in Winterfell?" he tried to put the pieces together, trying to make them fit, so maybe that way he would understand how did it come to Lyanna being absolutely in love with the crown prince if she barely even met with him. She was not a fool maid who would fall in love just because he was a handsome prince, he was sure of it. "A few times" she confessed to his surprise, his eyebrows arched up "H...How? How, Lya?"

She smiled then, as if some pleasant memories came to her just then "He would come with a small loyal party" she paused for a moment "Obviously, without the Targaryen banners. They camped for a few days, to avoid being seen"

And with every detail she was telling, the pieces started to fall in place, everything made sense then and a story started forming in his head.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?!" the dark haired man shouted and hit the paper to the table knocking his goblet of wine, the red liquid was sparse all over the desk, when one of his squires came saying that a raven came from Winterfell, he was expecting something else, perhaps Ned, asking him to go visit, or maybe news about his upcoming wedding with Lyanna, the young wolf maiden that has stolen his heart with a single bait of her dark eyelashes and her beauty.

He certainly did not expect a letter from Lord Stark ending the betrothal, talking about 'The events that occurred in King's Landing' and claiming that if he had anything to say against the accusations, he could personally go to Winterfell to discuss the matter, but that the betrothal was no longer going.

 _This is ridiculous_ he thought to himself, thinking about that night over and over. She was to be his wife, he got a little too drunk and made something stupid, it didn't mean he would always do that, after all, he was just claiming what was his by right, the beautiful Lyanna Stark. There was no man who would love her more than he did, he fell in love with her from the first time he saw her, and now they wanted to separate him from her.

"You... Prepare my party. We are riding to Winterfell" he shouted to the young squire and the boy hurried up to gather the men.

His blue orbs were flashing into an internal storm of his, he would go to Winterfell to prove to House Stark he was worth of Lyanna, that they were mistaken and that she belonged with him and only him. Who else could have her if not him?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

His long silver locks were falling past his shoulders, with both elbows pressed against the balcony and the sight of the blue ocean in front of him, yet, his mind was elsewhere, and not even he could tell where exactly that was.

His father's mental instability was in the tightrope, the kingdom was prospering as it always had since the Targaryen sat on the throne, but yet, his cruelness was a thing to behold, his cruelness and his paranoia, he even suspected him, his own son of planning to kill him. He would burn any great Lord of Westeros for less than a suspicion, and that was dangerous. The realm needed a regency, something that could stop Aerys of doing as he wished.

Soon, he would be able to find a solution, he was sure of it, changes needed to be done and he would make that change.

"You're distracted." he heard Elia's unmistakable dornish accent, he felt her approaching to him, he could smell the lavender oil she used "You always are, lately" and that last part sounded bitter.

"I'm just thinking that the realm needs a change. We are still a prosper kingdom, but my father... He's putting it at risk" he said in a relaxed manner, after all, he could speak of any matter with her, her loyalty and devotion to him were admirable. Even if he didn't deserve them.

"You will be a great king someday, Rhaegar. The people of the realm worship you, even the Lords of the great Houses do, you have a kind heart and a smart mind." he felt her hand on his, he looked at her swollen belly and he put a hand on it carefully and she smiled with tenderness.

"I hope the realm does not bleed waiting for that day to come"

"You are a clever man. You will know how to handle your father, if there is need of" she touched his jaw with her warm fingers, enjoying every second of the contact, her hand ended in his strong chest.

"What did Pycelle told you? Is everything okay?" he asked after a few seconds, staring at her middle with concern, he thought of the time when she delivered Rhaenys and a knot formed in his throat.

"He says i must rest. That i must be in bed all day. Aegon could come early" she looked down, not facing him, knowing as well as he did that any birth could be dangerous for the babe and for the mother, even more when the health of the woman was frail, and if the maester said that she must rest, it only meant that she was at risk.

"Then you should be resting right now" he said and leaded her to the bed "And you must have your handmaidens at all times with you." he continued while seating on the edge of the bed where she was then lying.

"I'd rather have you by my side at all times" she squeezed his hand in hers, for the first time in months, she was resting in his bed again. The last time they shared a bed, was a cold memory filled with frustration. She remembered how she approached him slowly, her hands running down his chest. He claimed he was tired.

"And you shall" he responded, kissing her forehead gently and putting his hand on her cheek.

Her gaze showed disappointment as he moved away and he knew the reason, he knew he wasn't the lover she wanted him to be, but he just couldn't. He couldn't do that to her, he couldn't lie to her like that while his heart and his mind belonged to another. It wasn't fair to Elia, it never have been. She was a sweet, kind woman who only deserved the best, she worshiped him and he always wanted to love her back, he really did, he even thought that with time, he eventually would. But he just couldn't. All he felt, was a great fondness and caring.

"Wouldn't you like to have Oberyn here?" he asked, thinking that her brother would be a great support for her, prince Oberyn Martell cared for his sister more than anyone and it would do her a great good if he was there, after all, Elia was taken away from her family and Dorne to go to King's Landing, perhaps, a piece of her family there would make her happy "That's a fantastic idea. I shall write to him and invite him to King's Landing for the birth of Aegon, i should hurry though" she said with a lighter expression than the one before.

* * *

"My Lord, a party is arriving to Winterfell. It has the Baratheon banners" the young boy said behind Rickard Stark.

He expected that, it did not surprise him.

When Robert Baratheon arrived at Winterfell, his expression was troubled and he seemed like he was about to bite the head off of anyone who would make any visual contact with him, but when Lord Rickard Stark invited him in, everything changed and he looked more concerned than angry, that was sure.

"I don't understand" he began "I think you are making a rushed decision"

Rickard heard his entire story, he explained his reasons, his drunken reasons more like, but the one thing that finished to convince him that he was not the right man for his daughter, was a line that he used as if it could be used as an excuse for anything... "I am man. We act that way sometimes" he said, and he was absolutely sure then that he was not right for Lyanna. A man who would use such an excuse could do anything and hide behind it. Being a real man implied being responsible, honorable, at least to him.

"I'm sorry, Robert. But i've taken my decision." the blue eyed man looked at him in shock, as if he was not believing it "You are invited to stay in Winterfell to rest after your long journey."

And after that, it was impossible to make Lord Rickard Stark say another word about the matter. Robert was about to lose his temper after Rickard left, but Ned appeared to calm him down, trying to make him understand that it was not wise to just scream around demanding something that wasn't his, questioning his ways, because after all, Ned has always been his conscience.

"I love her, Ned. She's the only thing i want." the dark haired man said, filling his goblet with wine once again with bitterness in every word. "Did she say anything about this?"

Ned sighed. She did, gods knew she did. But how to tell Robert something like that in his condition?

"She doesn't want to get married, Robert" was all that came out of his mind, if it was hurtful to his friend, feed his stubborns beliefs of Lyanna wanting him back by lying to him was not the wisest thing either, he needed to see reality and maybe that was the only way he would ever accept it and drop the idea of marrying his sister. She wasn't the only woman in the realm, Robert knew that better than anyone, he would find another, eventually.

When Robert heard Ned, his mind twisted, as if somebody has thrown cold water to his head. That Lyanna didn't want to marry him? He thought to himself, every maid in the seven kingdoms would love to marry him, he was the mighty Robert Baratheon, Lord of the Stormlands, wealthy as only a few were and he was a good looking man, what else could she ask for?

"That can't be" he said, as if he was being pranked by Ned "I want to speak to her"

Ned put both of his hands in his face, his friend was a really difficult person to deal with when somebody said the word 'no' to him, and this was no exception. As if he could change Lyanna's mind by speaking to her, but he couldn't blame him, after all, he was a man who thought he knew Lyanna, but... He actually didn't.

"I will tell her. But you shouldn't think that this will change anything, Robert. I know my sister"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! i wasn't so sure about this chapter and the chapter before, i've been wanting to write but i've been too lazy T.T i'm updating double now, because i just couldn't stop writing hahaha, and i felt it would be just too looooong if i made all of this just one chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

There he was, tall and strong and proud in front of her, offering his arm to walk which she had to accept out of courtesy more than anything else. Walking around Winterfell, she felt the cold wind she was so used to blowing between them, she only wanted to let go off his arm and go back inside, she didn't want to talk, she didn't want anything, only to be left alone. But he was stubborn, and if his talk with her father didn't convince him, she would have to do it.

"Is it true?" he asked, looking down at her, she already knew what he was talking about and somehow, it bothered her that he was so sure of himself that he had so much trouble finding that she didn't want anything with him believable, how much he wanted her at any cost.

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry, but i don't..." she stopped for a moment, thinking of the right words not to offend him "... I don't feel like we are right for each other" she said with all the courtesy she could offer "I'm pretty sure you will find the right bride, Robert" she said calling him by his name, it's been years, it only felt natural to call him that, as she would with any of her brothers.

"Lyanna..." and she already could hear him insisting "You could be my wife, nothing will be denied to you, you would have anything you want"

She could only sigh then, as if he could impress her by offering her a titles or lands. She couldn't care less about that. She never really wanted to get married, ever, since she was a little girl, she only wanted to ride horses and learn how to fight with swords. Nothing changed, except for the marriage part. This time, she would accept one, but only if she was the one choosing. And she already had, she already choose _him,_ the one who would steal her breath away and gave her everything she ever wanted with just a hold of their hands. Her dragon prince.

Robert Baratheon was not making things easier, it was impressive how much he was insisting in owning her, as if she was an object he just needed to have. She felt some brotherly affection for him, but that was all and he seemed to be having quite a hard time at understanding that. She would never get it, he was a rich man, a Lord, he could have any other woman, he did already had many, indeed, with a bastard already his. Why couldn't he just let her go?

"I don't feel the same way you do, Robert. Please, understand that. You have to."

His face turned red and it wasn't exactly embarrassment, it was anger "Is there someone else?" his question burned in his throat, his eyes seemed blood thirsty and were staring carefully at her reaction.

It shocked her, only that he was so proud that he couldn't accept that she just didn't like him, even before Rhaegar, she never wanted that betrothal. It never crossed her mind that he would ask if there was somebody else, the smartest choice was to lie, at least that way his pride wouldn't be so hurt and he would be less difficult to tolerate "No. And i think things are quite clear now. I'm sorry."

* * *

He could hear her screaming, handmaidens going in and out with more and more blooded water, but at one point it became unbearable. The screaming, the looks of despair, the hurry. Despite the maesters insisting in him out of the chamber, he got in and there she was, the bed was soaked with blood, her usually olive skin was rather pale, discolored, she was covered in sweat and blood and the screams coming out of her mouth were not from this world but from the underworld, he thought.

He rushed next to her, desperate to try and ease her pain away "Rhaegar" she called him with a broken voice, her hand reaching his and squeezing it so tightly it hurt and her eyes looking at him as if her body was being torn apart. Pycelle told her to push once more and her tears soaked her face, the pain seemed just too much "Just a little more, your grace" the old man asked and all he heard was Elia begging for it to end "No more, please" she asked. It made him tremble.

"Isn't there anything you can give her to ease the pain?" he asked in despair, the situation was overwhelming him, Elia was so thin he thought she would break in any minute. "I'm sorry, your grace... But sadly, there is nothing more i can give her."

And after a few seconds, she pushed again, a heartrending scream came out of her mouth and after that, he felt her hand loosen its grip on his, she had her eyes closed, she fainted. The young prince touched her cheek gently then "Elia?" he asked, over and over "What is wrong with her?!" he asked and the septa next to him touched her forehead and then listened to her chest carefully. "She fainted. But she is still breathing. We must take good care of her, she's in delicate state, she has a fever, your grace" the old woman said while making her way to the recipients with water.

Something felt not right, and then he remembered... The babe. "Your grace" maester Pycelle said, he was holding a small bulge in his arms, already wrapped in cloths, yet, his face was far from the face he saw when Rhaenys was born, a few years ago, there was something wrong.

"I'm sorry your grace. The child... He did not make it"

Rhaegar left his spot next to his fainted wife, the words coming to him like a cascade of ice cold water on his body, he approached maester Pycelle, he held the babe in his arms with a painful expression, it was so tiny, his little round face was almost blue, his eyes closed peacefully like he didn't even had a clue, he had the dark hair of his mother, that was sure... But he did not move, he did not cry, nothing... He was dead. His son was dead. He held the babe for a few more moments, he didn't know what to do. Certainly, it would break Elia's heart to watch their dead child, but she would want to see her son. Even if it would destroy her spirit. And he wouldn't allow that. "Take him" was all he said, thinking that it would crush Elia's kind soul to see the tiny lifeless Aegon, caressing the child's forehead carefully as a farewell he gave the baby to a septa, and he felt strangely empty after he did.

"The princess... Is she going to be fine?" Rhaegar asked and his sad eyes went instinctively to her, her body seemed crushed, blood everywhere, her skin was oddly pale and her breathing was slow. Elia had always had a frail health, and when she found out she was with child again, maester Pycelle advised her to stay in bed, not to walk too much. Once again, her life was in danger, the child was early and just like when Rhaenys was born, she was at the edge of life and death.

"We are going to clean her now... Her state is delicate, your grace, i won't lie. All we can do is try to fight the fever and hope for the best" the old man said with cautious eyes.

"Then do what you must and save her" he ordered, about to lose his temper.

"Yes, your grace, we will do everything that's in our hands"

Rhaegar got out of the chamber, not before giving a small kiss on Elia's hot forehead, asking the seven would help her through this once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

How much has passed? How much?

Days. Just days. But there was no signs of improvement in her health, on the contrary, he saw her getting worse day after day, the maesters telling him there was not much left to do were the torment of every day. Her once bronze skin was now just a faded tone of light brown, but the worst part... Her eyes. Her swollen, reddened and sad eyes. Everytime he entered, he would see those two dark pools of sadness drowning him in their depths. He always found himself wandering in the paths of melancholy, the reasons, he never truly found them, it was just a part of him, but in that moment he didn't feel it. He only knew he was the one preventing her from falling apart into pieces.

"How's Rhaenys?" her voice was calmed, calmed but weak, yet it didn't match her concerned eyes. "Asking when will her mother be okay to play with her again. She's demanding Pycelle to get you out of your bed with one of his potions" he answered with a little smile, seating next to her bed. She seemed so empty, so broken, thin and ill. A single tear rolled down her pale cheek and he reached her hand in displeasure.

"Forgive me, please. I thought that would be a good incentive for you, i didn't mean to-"

"But you didn't" she stopped his velvety voice from apologizing "I'm not crying because of what you said, my dear husband. Is just that..." her voice broke, and he knew that that single teardrop held so much in it.

"Please, rest... You have to recover, Elia." his words came out softly, his eyebrows frowning with concern.

"I know i'm gonna die" bitter words slipped past her pale lips, and he felt his heart tighten at such a grim sentence. "I just wish i had more time. More time to achieve the golds i had. I wanted to be a good mother to Rhaenys and Aegon, i always hoped i would be able to give her advice when she was older, always wanted to see her turn into a young lady... And you... My beloved Rhaegar". He held his breath at her words, she was giving up and she was letting everything out, he was ready to receive a sting in his chest with her further words, even if that was not her intention, and God's be good, he knew she was a rose without thorns. "I always thought i'd have more time to win your affection" she concluded, giving him an exhausted look.

"And you have it, Elia. You have no idea how much you mean to me. You are very special." he said sincerely and held her hand tightly, as if he could stop her from leaving her own body.

And she truly was. Only the gods could possibly knew the affection he held for that woman, the one who always supported him and held his secrets as her own, the one who raised their child in such a sweet manner that was reflected on his little daughter, he felt nothing but grateful towards her, and that was a lot more than it could be said he felt towards most people in court.

"Not like the wolf girl. And that's all i ever wanted, for you to look at me the way you look at her." she sounded so calm, as if what she was saying was nothing more than an old memory that was almost lost "Please, tell me... What is she like?"

Waves of guilt lunged him with her question, every part of his body was tensed, it was not the first time she spoke of her. Lyanna. It was no mystery for her, the existence of Lyanna Stark. As kind as she could be, she was also smart and no detail escaped her, ever. He still remembered the way her eyes were burning the first time she acted out of jealousy, the first time he heard her raising her voice like that and how she cried in rage.

"She's... Wild. And honest, too honest for this world, Gods be good. Not afraid of showing what's on her mind, even if she should." His words were wary, trying to choose his words carefully not to hurt her more while his eyes examined her carefully, alert at any sign of discomfort. "I'm sorry..."

"I know it's not your fault. It just happens, like it happened to me. But i am so sorry i couldn't be the one." she paused for a brief moment, there was something in her eyes he could not distinct "Fight... Just like i would've done for you if i still had time. I only wish you all the happiness in the world, the Gods know you deserve it." She was saying goodbye. His wife, one of the kindest souls he ever met, and he couldn't help it but to be amazed, amazed at her sincere words and the serenity behind them. He saw her eyes closing, she looked tired, and for some reason he knew this was a farewell. His felt warm tears on his skin, materializing the real world in front of his eyes, she was dead.

"No. Elia, don't..." his words came out of his mouth in the form of a beg, but he knew she could no longer listen to him, she looked peaceful but yet with sorrow all over, a sad kind of peaceful. A sob escaped him and he was alone in that big cold chamber, holding the still warm but lifeless hand of princess Elia Martell of Dorne, his wife.

* * *

Her sight was straight into her target, the arrow was being pulled tensioning the bowstring, in half a second, the arrow was no longer there, but in the red dot a few yards away from her. She dropped the bow, satisfied with her results of that day and turned to Ned, he decided to accompany her to the shooting field in the morning and for hours, they had been practicing and competing against each other.

"So, when is it going to happen then?" she asked with curiosity. News of his betrothal to Catelyn Tully were spread all over the north, she knew Brandon was the one meant for that union, but apparently, after one of his follies in a brothel and a girl who appeared out of nowhere claiming to be with child thanks to him, her father felt too ashamed to ask Lord Tully's daughter for Brandon. She knew there would pass some time before her father could forget that 'stain' in the House Stark. Her poor honorable father... He would be hysterical if he found out about what his _little girl_ had been doing in the last months. A strange feel of sorrow invaded her then, thinking of how long it had been since the last time she had any real contact with Rhaegar, she could do no less than to wonder what was going on in his head, in his world, news from King's Landing didn't arrive at Winterfell very often, and all she heard was that the princess would probably delivery sooner than expected.

"According to Lord Tully... In three moons. I still feel a little... incredulous" He said while scratching his growing beard, he seemed absent, she observed, pulling her out of her thoughts about the silver prince for a moment, more absent than usual and when talking about the quiet Eddard, that was a lot.

"But you do want to?" The question was spitted out of her mouth, she was paranoid. Paranoid her brother didn't want that, just like she had... _Poor Ned_ was all she could think, he was basically left to clean Brandon's mess, it was always that way. It seemed like he was the older brother, at least in mind, somehow she knew that Ned was the comfort their father found between all of his wolf blooded children.

"I don't mind. But i wonder what is she like" he confessed, his cheeks painted in a soft red, _poor shy Ned_. She just chuckled then, he would be the first one to marry, a part of her always knew, always knew Ned was the most responsible, the most honorable and the most capable for a Lord's lifestyle, her sweet Ned. The Tully girl better be a nice girl worthy of her brother, otherwise, she would have to drag her by her auburn locks out of Winterfell and back to Riverrun. "We shall find out in a few days, don't worry, i bet she's a fair and sweet lady, if she wasn't, we would've already heard the gossip" she said, remembering that Lord Tully was to visit with Catelyn in the next days and she couldn't deny she was growing curious of meeting this Catelyn Tully, the girl who would be wedded to her sweet brother.

"Shall we go home? I'm starving" he raised his voice again, almost ignoring her comment, she made a grim and a loud blow went past her lips "And have the needle work with the septa? I'd rather starve here to death"

He laughed, remembering the face of her poor septa trying to teach Lyanna lady like manners, how to soil, how to knit, all unsuccessfully because of Lyanna's short temper, the old woman horrified at her curses every time she pinched a finger with the needle or every time she realized the work was not well done so she would have to do it all over again. "Your poor septa. I don't think she finds her task very amusing either, poor woman" He chuckled.

"Yeah, that poor woman has been torturing me for years. She should just give up already" another arrow nailed the same red dot and she was visibly satisfied with her aim. If only they taught ladies how to use a bow, a sword and how to ride... Then she would be able to say she was the most perfect lady in Westeros.

"Come on. I'm seriously starving, Lya" he groaned, complaining once again and she picked up her things while rolling her eyes at her brother's insistence.

* * *

 _I know this was short, but i promise i will make longer chapters! I wish to, really! :P_


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys. Currently this fic is on hold, since i don't have much time right now.

Sorry! But i promise i will continue it ASAP :)


End file.
